Influence
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Hanabi witnesses her cousin with an angry Tenten. And hinata hopes it doesn't influence her in any way.


**Yo! I'm not sure where this story is going but it just popped into my head.**

Hanabi, being the youngest daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan, is always being influenced. Always people are saying,

"You should grow up to be like Hiashi-sama!" or

"You'll be a better clan leader than Hinata." or even

"You'll probably be at the top of your class like your cousin, Neji." But never was she ever influenced like this before.

It was a seemingly normal day in the Hyuga compound. Hiashi was doing clan business, Neji was training with Tenten, and Hinata was training with her teammates. Hanabi had nothing to do so she decided watching Neji-niisan train would be the most fun. She looked around for their training grounds and tried to find where they were. She had a hard time since today, almost everyone was training and she had no idea where Neji and Tenten trained. But, she did know how to find Neji's teammates, Lee and gai. All she had to do was listen for two idiots screaming about youth. They had scarred her mentally when she first saw them. She concentrated and listened. All of a sudden she heard someone shout,

"NEJI HYUGA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY AND STICK KUNAIS INTO EVERY PART OF YOUR PATHETIC BODY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SKILLS!" Hanabi didn't recognize the voice, but she did recognize the name. She waited for Neji to shout back or something.

"I'M SORRY TENTEN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I WAS TRYING TO SAY YOU SHOULD HAVE SHARPENED YOUR KATANA TODAY! IT WASN'T INSULTING IT!" Neji shouted back, and then, Hanabi saw Neji running for his life with an enraged Tenten behind him.

"DON'T MAKE EXCUSES HYUGA! YOU WANT TO SEE HOW SHARP THIS KATANA IS IN YOUR BACK!?" Tenten yelled back, her katana raised above her head. Hanabi just stared. Neji was in serious trouble. She didn't know what else to do so she just followed them. they had stopped running and Neji was trying to dodge Tenten's katana.

"Tenten, *duck* stop! *duck* I'm sorry! *duck*" Neji said, while Tenten swung her katana repeatedly at him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Hyuga! You'll pay for insulting my katana!" Tenten yelled. Hanabi just realized that Hinata was training near by. She silently walked toward her sister.

"Hey, Hinata-niichan! Do you know Neji-niisan insulted Tenten's katana?" she asked. Hinata stopped gentlefist and turned toward Hanabi. She shook her head.

"Oh no, Neji-niisan shouldn't have done that. Tenten'll kill him." she said. Hanabi looked up at her innocently.

"She's already trying to." Hanabi said. hinata turned toward her teammates.

"Uh, guys? i'm going to help my cousin." she said. Shino and Kiba nodded.

"Go save Hyuga's butt Hinata! Before Tenten hurts him!" Kiba shouted as they left. Hanabi led Hinata toward Neji and Tenten. Neji was against a tree with Tenten's katana up against his chest.

"Uh, Tenten? can you, uh, not kill me please?" Neji asked, looking nervous.

"Why is that, Hyuga? My katana's not sharp enough so why should you care?" she asked. Neji groaned.

"Tenten, I wasn't trying to insult your katana!" Neji insisted. Tenten glared.

"So were you trying to insult me!?" Tenten exlcaimed. Neji's eyes widened.

"No! I mean-" Neji was cut off.

"Were you, or were you not!" tenten yelled, her katana still at Neji's chest.

"No!" Neji said. Tenten glared at him still.

"Hyuga, if you dare insult my katana or any other of my weapons again, I'll kill you with every one of them. then you'll see first hand how sharp they are." Tenten said. she backed away and put her katana into her scrolls. Neji looked relieved. hinata and Hanabi just stared from the bushes.

"Hanabi-niichan," hinata said.

"Yeah, Hinata-niichan?" hanabi asked.

"don't let Neji-niisan influence you about how to treat a teammate." hinata said. then she started to walk away.

"Don't worry, he won't." Hanabi replied. They two Hyuga sisters headed back toward Hinata's team.

**Don't ask me where this came from, I felt like making a Hanabi fic. She's fun for me to write. If this story makes no sense, i'm sorry. not my best and I'm not too happy with it. not that good..... But tell me what you think anyway. **


End file.
